choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Honda Odyssey (RA)
The Honda Odyssey (RA) is a minivan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Real life info Not to be confused with the North American-spec Honda Odyssey, which was sold in Japan as the Honda LaGreat. The RA6-RA9 variants of the RA generation of the Honda Odyssey was introduced in late 1999. This version was sold in Japan, Australia, and China (Chinese-spec models were left-hand drive). It featured a 2.3-liter F23A inline-4 (producing 148 hp and 152 lb/ft of torque), mated to a 4-speed automatic transmission, which features a new manual shift mode function (the shifter was relocated to the center console). Front-wheel drive and all-wheel drive were available; FWD 2.3-liter models used the RA6 model code, while AWD 2.3-liter models used the RA7 code. Initial trim lines included S, M, and L. In early 2000, the 3.0-liter J30A V6 became available (producing 210 hp and 199 lb/ft of torque), mated to a 5-speed automatic transmission (also equipped with the manual shift function). FWD 3.0-liter models used the RA8 model code, and AWD 3.0-liter models used the RA9 code. Trim lines for the 3.0-liter models included VG and VZ, which offered optional leather/velour interior (instead of cloth). The MQ trim was added to the lineup later on in the year, equipped with the 2.3-liter engine. In 2001, the Sound Spirit trim was added to the lineup, equipped with the 2.3-liter engine. In late 2001, the Absolute trim was added to the lineup, available with either engine. The Absolute is tuned by Mugen and features 17" wheels, upgraded suspension, body kit, rear spoiler, clear turn-signal lenses, and black woodgrain interior trim. In 2002, the Odyssey was facelifted, with larger Honda emblems on the front grille and rear hatch, clear-lenses for the rear turn signal lenses (Absolute models have smoked tail light lenses), restyled front grille with four chrome strips (except Absolute), and new alloy wheel design offerings. In 2003, the Premium Sound Spirit (2.3-liter engine), Fine Spirit (2.3-liter engine), and Absolute Limited (2.3-liter and 3.0-liter) trims were introduced. Choro-Q HG The Odyssey (RA) is body number 091 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Cross-country Wagon * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Available for purchase at Landing Gear Body Shop for 500 GHGBodyDC 091.png HGBodyRC 091.png Notes * The model featured in Choro-Q HG is a non-Absolute model. * This version of the Odyssey features HID headlights. Choro-Q HG 2 The Odyssey (RA) is body number Q117 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Cloud Hill Body Shop. Notes * The Odyssey featured in Choro-Q HG 2 appears to be the Absolute model. * The Choro-Q HG 2 version of the Odyssey (RA) has clear front turn signal lenses, and lacks door handles, side mirrors, and side marker lights. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Odyssey (RA) is body number Q117 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Odyssey (RA) is body Choro-Q056 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "Minivan boom." Description (NTSC) "A cool minivan."CQHGIV056.jpg CQHGIVR056.jpg Notes * The Odyssey (RA) in Choro-Q HG 4 is identical to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is almost identical to the Choro-Q HG version. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles